


morning sun

by Hierarchical



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Originally written for Petra's birthday but up one day late, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hierarchical/pseuds/Hierarchical





	morning sun

Whenever the sun’s rays seeped through their window, Edelgard always groaned, causing Petra to kick her in her stomach. She had learned to develop a strong dislike for the mornings but for the way Petra slept even more so.

While she was perfect in most ways, but the way she clung to her like a koala to a tree quickly grew tiresome. The slightest movement would result in a kick to her stomach that’d make her feel sick or nails piercing her shoulders. Every morning she’d have to imitate a laying effigy.

She took shallow breaths, miscounting the minutes as they went by; the more time that had passed, the more the territorial the sun become, claiming their bedroom as its playground. It always did.

That’s when Edelgard would mumble, “It’s too damn bright.”

And Petra would always wake up at that moment, like she did this morning, and tease Edelgard with her own question: “Is it now…? I always thought you would be enjoying the brightness I bring into your life.”

Their greedy arms wrapped around one another’s backs and pulled the other in close so their noses touched ever so slightly; their gleeful smiles formed simultaneously.

“Good morning, Petra,” Edelgard whispered into her ear before rewarding her for just being with a peck on her rose-colored lips. “Happy birthday…”

“Thank you, Edelgard,” she whispered back, raising a hand to brush the strewn platinum locks from her pale, glistening visage. “I love you…”

A smirk pulled at Edelgard’s lips as she leaned in to give Petra the kiss she truly deserved despite the trouble she caused every morning. As their lips touched, their tongues danced in excitement for a few seconds; it was their way of celebrating the festivities as quickly and as simply as possible.

And as Edelgard pulled away, with a smile bright enough to rival the irritating sun, she gasped, “I love you too, Petra… Thank you for staying by my side. And thank you for everything…”


End file.
